The enjoyment of cycling, as a family activity, presents certain problems. Where the family includes only one or perhaps two infants, infant seats are available, which may be attached behind the saddle over the back wheel of the bicycle. The infant can be strapped in the seat and the parent can then ride the bicycle. However, once the child reaches an age when it can no longer be carried in the infant's seat, then bicycling as a family activity becomes almost impossible. Small children from about the age of three onwards, can no longer be accommodated in an infant's seat. However, such small children, even when they graduate from a tricycle to a small child's bicycle, cannot be expected to cycle with their parents along a roadway, since they are simple unaware of the dangers of cycling on the road. As a result, cycling as a family activity becomes severely restricted. If cycling is to be enjoyed, then the adult bicycles as well as the junior bicycles must be transported to a park, where the children can then safely enjoy cycling without the hazards of traffic.
The use of infant seats on bicycles is to many parents an activity which in itself presents certain safety problems, related to the inherent instability of the bicycle and for these parents the use of such bicycle seats is simply unacceptable. Consequently, it is not possible for them to enjoy the pleasures of cycling, together with their infant children.
Many of these objections could be overcome by the provision of a trailer which could be attached to the bicycle, and in which two infants or two small children could be carried side by side. However, the provision of such a trailer, while clearly being within the capabilities of many experienced designers, has usually been based on the traditional bicycle criteria of light weight, resulting in a vehicle constructed from tubing and fabric, lacking in comfort amenities, ergonomic considerations and aesthetic appeal.
These bicycle trailers have a relatively high price to the general public. Such a trailer, because of its physical limitations and cost will likely be used only on an occasional basis. A great many parents would be willing to invest in a safe, functional and attractive trailer if its usefulness could also be increased.
If such a trailer could be produced with full comfort and amenities for the passengers as well as being convertible into a variety of alternate uses, then the trailer will be more acceptable to the public as a worthwhile investment.